The Forgotten Shinobi
by Phenom Junior
Summary: Itachi, Obito, and Shisui aren't thee only Uchihas that have inherited the "Will of Fire." As it turns out Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha to have survive tha Uchiha massacre. The only bad thing is that Tobi wants the young Uchiha's head. The Truth comes out and Secrets are revealed as it comes to light that Kakashi Hatake has a son.
1. Itachi's other Secret (Back Story)

Shortly before the annihilation of the Uchiha clan fate would play a cruel and practical joke as a new member would be born to this cursed clan on judgment day. Luckily the infant and its mother would be spared from sharing the same fate as their entire clan and would then take this time to flee from the Leaf Village never to return. The history behind this particular uchiha is what will shape him into a great shinobi.

Shitara Uchiha would set up shop at the Uchiha hideout for a few years before finally moving to a small peaceful village on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water. Shitara would raise Keni there as she made sure to keep their uchiha existence hidden as she feared that Itachi might have a change of heart and decide pursue them, to finish what he started. Shitara had no intentions of raising Keni in the way of the shinobi but it couldn't be helped. He longed for combat and had the heart of a warrior, it was obvious that he was his father's son. Shitara would then secretly teach him multiple jutsus and techniques known to the Uchiha clan. She would also make sure to explain to him why he wasn't allowed to us these techniques in public and why it was highly important that they keep a low profile. One sunny afternoon a group of missing-nins from the land of lighting descended upon the peaceful little village destroying everything in site. Seeing as no one from the village was a shinobi Shitara decided to break her own rule and fight back if only to buy the villagers and Keni time escape. Shitara would tell Keni to run away as she began to take on the missing-nins all by herself. Sadly Shitara was out numbered and seeing as she never activated her sharingan she was highly out powered. Keni was only four at this time but even though he was so young he couldn't bring himself to just up and abandon his mother seeing as she was the only family he'd ever known. Thinking fast Keni would focus chakra to the soles of his feet and would then run up the nearest tree as he propelled himself into the air. He would then launch a volley of small fire balls using the Phoenix sage fire technique that his mom taught him. Only two would be hit by Keni's surprise attack as the other missing ninjas were able to evade the attack. Keni would then land at his mother's side as he took to a battle stance.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" Yelled Shitara

"I won't leave you mommy!" replied Keni

"Look at this boys, the kid wants to play ninja. How about we show him what happens when little kids try to be shinobis." Said one of the Missing-nin

No more than a second after the ninja's comment was Keni and Shitara once again under attack. Keni would quickly make his hand signs as he attempted to use the Great fireball technique but to his dismay all he blew out was a small smoke ball. Shitara thinking quickly, would make three shadow clones and they along with the real Shitara would encase Keni in a circle before launching the Great dragon fire technique. Shitara was able to make a huge dent in the swarm of missing-nins but sadly one of the missing-nins got passed the jutsu and launched a kick to Shitara's mid section sending her flying backwards. Keni would take almost instantly as he began running over to his mother when yet another missing-nin would launched a thunder dragon tornado at him. Shitara seeing this would quickly get to her feet as she rush over to her son with full haste. She would then step in between Keni and the attack taking the full brunt of it, setting off an explosion which sent her and Keni flying in the opposite direction before crash into the ground. Lying on her stomach completely battered from the previous attack Shietara would extend her hand as she attempted to reach out to Keni who shortly after began crawling towards to her as he tried his hardest to fight back the tears.

"Mommy, we have to get up!" Keni would say after reaching Shitara

"My son, my sweet, sweet Keni you have to survive. Run, run to village hidden in the leaves and find your father….look for shinobi known as Kakashi. " Shitara would whisper before losing consciousness.

Keni was just about to respond before abruptly being kicked to the side of the face causing him to roll around on the ground before finally coming to a stop. At this point in time the leader of said group had just arrived to witness Keni humiliation. The leader would remain hidden in the trees as he waited for the rest of his men to finish up. The missing-nins would taunt Keni, by kicking him every time he attempted to get to his feet. After many failed attempts Keni had finally gotten to his feet and as he did his head would remained down as though he was looking at the ground as his hair now fell to cover his face. One of the missing-nin would then take out a kunai and attempt to stab him as they no long found it entertaining to toy with but to the shinobi's surprise, Keni quickly stretched out his right hand catching the ninjas hand as he gripped it causing the kunai to rest perfectly between index and pointer finger. Suddenly with out warning Keni would jump up as he pulled down on the ninjas arm causing him to somewhat fall forward as he kicked the ninja in his face just before back flipping. He would now stand there with his opponents kunai in his right hand and would look up at the remaining missing-nins only to reveal his newly awakened sharingan.

The missing-nins were shocked at this new development but not as much as there leader who remained hidden in the trees choosing to watch the battle from a distance.

"The Sharingan!? That's impossible the entire clan was said to be massacred and the sole survivor was said to be stationed up in the hidden leaf village. Talk about a turn of events; if this kid survives I might just take him under my wing." The Leader would say to himself with the most devious of smiles

"Don't be scared guys this kid's to young to even know how to use those eyes." said one of the missing-nins

The remaining missing-nins would once again begin making their way towards Keni and with that he would begin to form hand signs as he attempted to use the Great Fireball technique once more. The ninjas would smirk as they remembered how he failed to perform the jutsu last time and thought nothing of it but this time Keni would perform the jutsu perfectly taking out half of the group in mere seconds. The others were in shock as Keni began panting as he had used up quite a bit of chakra on that huge attack. He then began to charge at the surviving members and they themselves began to charge back. The missing-nins would throw a couple fists and kicks as they tried to make contact but to no avail. Keni would use his acrobatics jumps, slides, flips, and cartwheels to dodge the on coming assaults as he ran passed them which was only due to his sharingan. When Keni had finished dodging his last assault, he was on the other side of the battlefield just as he had planned. Just then the missing-nins turned to charge at him again but just then Keni would close his hands into a fist as he brought them together causing the missing-nins to suddenly become trapped in a string of wires. Using is head Keni had used the wires he took from the uchiha hideout and used them to trap the missing-nins. He would then quickly begin to form hand signs as he launched his final attack, the dragon fire technique. After launching his final jutsu his sharingan would automatically deactivate but luckily for him the fight was over. Though he was exhausted Keni would then work on burying his mom before leaving the village he once called home. As he staggered off into the forest a few feet from the village whom should appear right in front of him but the Leader of the missing-nins himself, Rakia. Rakia would leap from the branch landing a few feet in front of him offering to take him in. Keni would turn down the offer and quickly activate his sharingan only for it to deactivate before collapsing face first into the ground as his body had finally reached it's breaking point. Rakia would lift him by his collar before heading off to his hideout.

"Don't you worry boy, I'll make a shinobi of you yet." Said Rakia to himself

Hours later Keni would awaken to Rakia who would suddenly appear as he brought Keni a cup of water.

"Where am I?" asked Keni

"Never mind where you are, mind telling me how you were able to avoid the Uchiha Massacre." Replied Rakia

"He then would look down at the floor as a memory of his mother explaining to him why they were on the run flashed through his head. Keni would then catch himself as he lifted his head and stared back at Rakia with fire in his eyes as he said.

"It's none of your business, now why did you bring me here?"

Rakia would smile, "I would like to turn you into a true full fledge shinobi. Think about it, right now you have no one and as skilled as you might be young one, those little moves of yours won't get you by if you end up running into a true shinobi . Not to mention when it gets out that you're an uchiha you're going to have a lot of unwanted attention coming your way."

"Why are you willing to help me? It was your men that attacked that village and killed my mother!" stated Keni

"Let just say this is my way of making up for that. Just train with me if after two years you still want to leave I'll escort wherever it is you want to go.." Replied Rakia

Keni would take some time to weigh out the pros and cons and finally came to the decision of remaining with Rakia for a maximum of two years and after that he would go about his own way as he intended on returning to the village hidden in the leave with the hope of uniting with his father like his mother wished.


	2. Second Interaction

(Time Skip-Shippuden)

The sun was at it's highest as it shined brightly over the Valley of Death. Suddenly a gust of wind would pick up and as it did a few leaves would appear and dance in the wind in a circular formation before disbursing just as Keni appeared standing on top of the Madara statue. He was wearing black arm guards, black pants, and a white no sleeve long collar kind of jacket which he only had half way zippered up with the Uchiha crest on the back which could not be seen as it was covered by the black cloak he was wearing. Keni was now ten and had already picked up some very useful and powerful jutsus courtesy of his sharingan but aside from that he did manage to create two of his very own jutsus.

At this point in time Sasuke and the rest of the Taka members were on their way to try an capture the eight tail jinchūriki known as Killer B. Keni continued staring just staring onwards as though mesmerized, slowly and ever so subtly Zetsu would emerge part of his head from out the ground a few feet away as he glared over at Keni. Zetsu would then smile before submerging back into the ground as he made his way to Tobi. Keni would soon after smile before saying,

"So now it begins."

Tobi was back at the hideout with Kisame divulging his true identity as well as all his plans when Zetsu finally arrived.

"He's back, he's back!" the White Zetsu would announce

"Would you calm down, you're getting all worked up over nothing." Replied the Black Zetsu

Just then Tobi would switch his focus from Kisame to Zetsu,

"Whose back?" asked Tobi

"The other uchiha." Replied the Black Zetsu as he smiled

"He's no longer of any use to me, especially seeing as I now have Sasuke."

"His eyes, what about his eyes!" asked White Zetsu.

Tobi would think about what White Zetsu had said for a couple minutes before suddenly vanishing into his eye as he would soon enough reappear a few feet in front of Keni. Luckily he was still out of view and with that he'd launch three Great Fire Balls. Keni would be leaping from branch to branch before suddenly stopping as he suddenly felt something up ahead. Soon enough he would notice the attacks and thinking fast he'd use the body flicker technique allowing him to evade them with no harm to himself.

He would now be on the ground as he looked up a tree at the nearest branch and there he would spot Tobi.

"You should have stayed gone." Said Tobi

"I wondered exactly how long it would have taken you to show up."

"I'm actually only here to claim your eyes as well as to make sure that Sasuke truly is the last surviving uchiha."

Keni would smile as he took out a kunai and immediately took to his battle stance, "Show me what you got." Tobi would smile as he said, "I'm not your opponent, he is." All of a sudden Keni would slightly turn his head to glance behind of him after hearing Tobi's comment. In one swift felt moment of desperation lifted up his arm as he used the blade of the kunai to take the brunt of Kisame's swing which had a great amount of force behind it even though his Sharkskin was such a huge sword . Keni's feet began to slide across the floor before he leaned in applying weight to his kunai as he was about to use the force of Kisame's swing to push himself back. Suddenly Keni felt his legs begin to buckle and he didn't understand why, it was as if his strength was being drained. He would quickly let go of the kunai as he bent his torso backwards allowing the sword to go over him and with that Keni would focus charka into his hands as he placed them on the floor and quickly pushed off of the ground into the air performing a few back flips before landing on branch a as he glared down at Kisame.

"Don't tell me you're about run, Sharkskin and I haven't even began to start playing yet" Joked Kisame

Keni was crouched down on a branch in complete shock that Kisame was able to just sneak up on him like that with no forewarning. He would then allow a devious smirk to come across his face just as he closed his eyes. Keni would then get out of his crouch position as he opened his eyes revealing his fully developed sharingan.

"Ok Kisame, lets play." He said with a smile

Tobi was still where he was from the beginning of the fight and he didn't have any intentions on moving seeing as he was highly interested in seeing what Keni had picked up over the last couple of years since last he saw him.

Keni would notice that even though sharkskin was covered in it's bandages, that it wasn't a regular sword, so with that he figured that if he was going to take on Kisame he was going to have to play hard and fast. He also knew that based off of what he'd been told by Itachi, if he was going to have any kind of a chance taking on Kisame he was going to have to make sure that sharkskin under no circumstances made contact with his body.

Keni would launch off of the branch at Kisame and as he did he would perform a quick hand jutsu, then the next thing you know Keni and Kisame were locked in a stand still just as there blades were locked. Kisame would use brunt strength to push Keni off and would then soon after launch another attack as he swung Samehada at Keni as he was aiming for his midsection. Keni had just landed after being some what thrown by Kisame and would quickly change his grip on his sword as he angled it using only one hand as his blade blocked Kisame's Sharkskin. Thinking quickly he would plant his sword into the ground loosing his grip on the handle as he pushed off of it launching a round house kick to Kisame's face. His kick would connect causing Kisame's head to tilt to the side as he took a few steps to his right. Keni would then remove his sword from the ground as he turned to face Kisame jumping back a few feet placing space between the two allowing him to be able to defend or attack depending on Kisame's next move.

"Hmmmm, this might actually turn out to be fun. Sharkskin and I will enjoy shaving you down a few feet." Said Kisame

Kisame would begin to form hand signs and using his sharingan Keni would pay very close attention. Kisame would then launch one of his shark bomb jutsu which Keni would just simply dodge after launching two windmills that he summoned. He knew that based off of the terrain he was some what at a advantage but the fact that Kisame was constantly replenishing his chakra was becoming something of a nuisance. Kisame and Keni would continue on in their intense battle and as Tobi watched on he was highly surprised at Keni. After a while Keni would launch multiple kunais at Kisame and he would just deflect them with his sharkskin as he continued pursuing him, as Keni continued backing away putting space between him and Kisame as he kept Kisame slightly out of reach. Keni at the last minute would wrap his fingers in some wires and swing from a branch and as he did so the wires that were attached to the multiple kunias he threw would wrap around Samehada instantly yanking it out of Kisame's hand and plunging it into the ground a few inches from him just as he had landed on ground. Kisame would begin forming hand signs as he was going to attempt to launch an attack to separate Keni from sharkskin sadly enough Keni would counter with a jutsu he picked from the land of lighting called Lighting Illusion Flash of Lighting Pillars which would blind Kisame and Tobi. He would then use this time to form a few hand signs and with that he would form the illusion of a giant sharingan eye that would appear behind of him locking Kisame in a highly powerful and newly developed genjutsu utilizing the elements of water and wind that could be found in the air to help form this particular jutsu. Kisame would soon find himself being struck down by Samehada. Keni would continue on with the jutsu as he had Kisame completely immobilized and was about launch the finishing strike in his genjutsu when he noticed Tobi materializing next to him. Keni would throw an exploding Kunai at the ground causing a distraction as he fled the scene knowing that he wasn't quite ready to take on Kisame and Tobi both at the same time.

Tobi would walk over to Kisame and attempt to completely free him from Keni's genjutsu but to no avail. Tobi was only able to bring Kisame back to full consciousness and only after an extend amount of chakra was used up but still even then Kisame's body would remain immobilized. Tobi would suck Kisame and himself into his eye as they reformed back at the Akatsuki hideout. Tobi was highly impress with how much Keni had grown since there last encounter; the fact that he could have projected such a powerful and highly developed genjutsu without the use of the Tsukuyomi was incredible. Tobi was even more baffled at the fact that a mere ten year old could create such a jutsu. It was becoming more obvious that Keni had been taught well, the only question now was by who and what other techniques the young uchiha had up his sleeves. Tobi knew that what he saw today was just the tip of the iceberg and that annoyed him seeing as now Keni just became more opposition. Tobi was now more adamant about his Eye of the Moon plan which he felt might be in danger with the sudden reappearance of Keni Uchiha Hatake.


	3. Looking back to the Past

(Shippuden)

Keni was leaping through the trees after just having face Kisame and Tobi seeing as he had to retreat as he was not yet strong enough to taken both shinobi's at once. After a few minutes he would come across a small clearing in the forest and as he did Keni would form a form a single hand sign that would cause the ground to the clearing to suddenly open up. He would quickly leap into the hole which began to close almost instantly after he entered. Keni would land on the bottom of the cave floor of Keni would land on the cave floor before proceeding further into his hideout.

As he continued making his way pass one of the protective barriers Keni would take a seat as he began replaying the fight between him, Tobi and Kisame. As he replayed the scenario he would suddenly remember the first time he ever met Kisame and would almost instantly be drawn into a flash back. At this time he was only six and Rakia keeping his promise was escorting Keni to the Land Fire where he'd reunite with his long lost father. During this time the Orochimaru's invasion of the Leaf Village was over, and luckily Naruto was able to defeat Gaara, saving Sasuke and Sakura in the process. Now as Keni and Rakia were making there way to the Land of Fire they ended up coming across Itachi and Kisame who were also on there way to the Hidden Leave Village but for far more darker purposes. Itachi and Kisame were on a mission to capture the nine tails jinchūriki known as Naruto Uzumaki. Even though Rakia was a missing-nin he personally didn't care for the Akatsuki seeing as he felt that their reputation was way over exaggerated. With that in mind Rakia saw this as his only chance to find out if the rumors about the Akatsuki were really true but before he challenging them he quickly took notice that one of the two fellow members was the responsible for the annihilation of the entire Uchiha so he would immediately pushed Keni behind of him as he said, "Look kid just stay out of the way and if things start to look bad just run." Then before Keni could even respond Rakia challenged both Kisame and Itachi wondering which one would accept his challenge.

Itachi saw no reason for him or Kisame to waste their time taking on Rakia who even though was a highly sought after missing-nin couldn't compared to either Itachi or Kisame even on a bad day. Keni would put some space between him and Rakia by hiding behing of a near by tree just as Kisame had decided to accept Rakia's challenge due to boredom. Itachi would just continue to stand there not voicing his opinions on Kisame's choice to take on the missing cloud ninja and just like that Kisame and Rakia's battle would begin. As Keni watched the battle his glance would peer of to Itachi who he noticed had sharingan. He would be completely taken by surprise as but this feeling of shock would quickly be interrupted after he witnessed Rakia dropping from the sky, sadly enough the battle hadn't lasted very long before Kisame had Rakia laid out on the floor.

"Well I guess today just isn't your lucky day, but don't worry Sharkskin and I will end you suffering soon enough." Joked, Kisame.

Kisame began playing around as he continued slamming the handle of Sharkskin into Rakia's back as he attempted to crawl away. Itachi was beginning to get annoyed at the fact that Kisame was wasting time but soon enough Itachi would found himself glaring at Keni and as hid did he couldn't shake the feeling that Keni seemed highly familiar as though he'd seen him some where before. Itachi would remove this thought from his head before turning his attention to Kisame as he said,

"Kisame stop toying around and kill him, we have a job to do."

"You always rain on my fun." Replied Kisame

Kisame would then throw Samehada up into the air and would catch it by it's handle as he prepared to deliver the final blow to Rakia. Just then out of no where a shadow windmill would come barreling at Kisame, who would smirk as he waited till the last minute before knocking it away with Samehada. Keni would charge in after Kisame launching multiple explosive tags that were attached to Kunais directly at Kisame. Using this as a diversion Keni would use the smoke as cover before projecting the great fire ball technique. Kisame would avoid this attack by using Samehada to cut through the attack if only to display his awesome power. Kisame then lunged after Keni swinging his sword in an attempt to shred Keni into pieces. Luckily he managed to dodge Sharkskin but every time he did he would be struck by either Kisame's fist and kicks. . Kisame would suddenly launch a powerful kick to Keni's face sending him rolling in the ground.

"Hahahaha, had enough yet guppy?" asked Kisame

Keni would slowly get to his feet and as he was doing this Itachi found himself admiring Keni a little bit seeing as it wasn't an ordinary thing for a kid his age to be able to perform the great fire ball technique. After a he few more seconds Keni was finally back on his feet and as he glared at Kisame both Akatuski members would immediately take notice of his undeveloped sharingan. Kisame would be caught completely off guard by this new development as he choked back a laugh but as shocked as he might have been Itachi was by far the most surprised. After a second or two Kisame would turn to Itachi and say,

"Hey Itachi I thought you massacred the entire uchiha clan, it looks like you missed one. No worries I'll take care of THIS guppy." Stated Kisame

Just as Kisame began making his way to Keni, Itachi would suddenly blurt out

"Kisame! You've had your fun, this one is mine." Demanded Itachi.

After hearing Kisame state that Itachi was the one responsible for eradicating the entire Uchiha clan images of his dead mother would begin to flash through his head. Over the years Keni had come to blame his mother's death on the ninja responsible for the destruction of his clan. In his eyes if the clan was destroyed, then his mother and him wouldn't have had to fled the village and live in hiding which meant that they wouldn't have been in that small village when Rakia and his men came around. As it continued to sink in that he was now face to face with the man he had come to hate, Keni would slowly become engluf with rage. With no hesitation he would pull out a shadow windmill and suddenly take of as he charged towards Itachi.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Keni

Itachi would catch Keni's hand before he could prepare to throw the windmill and with that Itachi would launch a kick to Keni's midsection sending him to flying backwards before finally hitting the floor. Itachi now had possession of the shadow windmill and would simply toss it aside before walking over to where Keni was kneeling as he attempted to get back up on his feet. Itachi ws now standing over Keni, who would look up only to be caught in one of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Itachi would show him everything that happened the night Uchiha clan were massacred and then Itachi even went as for to show him his own death. Itachi would continue to torture him as he anticipated Keni's will breaking in a matter of minutes but instead Keni's mind began fighting against the genjutsu. Itachi's intricate illusions began getting disturbed by images of Keni's dead mother as they suddenly began flashing through out the genjutsu.

"What's happening?" Itachi would ask himself as he continued to cast the Tsukuyomi.

The sharingan in Keni's left eye would suddenly begin to spin before he was finally able to break free of Itachi's Tsukuyomi, "No!" he screamed. Itachi would take about four steps back as he placed a hand over his left eye and as he did this Keni would now be on his knees while holding his head with booth hands as he despratly tried to regain composure.

"Itachi did that little squirt just brake free from your Tsukuyomi?" asked Kisame

"It seems I underestimated this one. His hatred is strong, I should have casted a stronger Tsukuyomi" Answered Itachi

Keni would leap into the air and launch a barrage fire balls using the Phoenix Flower Sage jutsu as he attempted to catch the two man squad off gaurd. Itachi would look up and would then quickly warn Kisame to avoid touching and or hitting the fire balls seeing as there were explosive tags hidden among the countless fire balls. Keni would end up using the smoke and the debris that were flying around as cover as he made his way to Rakia,

"Rakia come on let's go." Said Keni

"You have to leave me kid, my time is up. Now go get out of here! Go!" replied Rakia

Just as Keni was about to say something he would look up to see Itachi towering over him and with that he quickly leaped into the air and took off into the forrest with multiple Itachi shadow clones on his tail.

The smoke would clear and Kisame was just about to launch in after Keni when he was stopped dead in his tracks by Itachi.

"Kisame, we don't have time for this. Our main objective is Naruto besides that kid won't get far." Said Itachi

"You have clones tailing him don't you?" smiled Kisame

With that the real Itachi and Kisame would once again begin their journey to the Hidden Leaf Village in hopes of capturing the nine tails. Keni still leaping from branch to branch and when he would soon find himself surrounded by countless Itachi shadow clones. Thinking fast he would answer back with a few shadow clones of his own as he attempted made a break for it. Luckily for him he was able to see the hand signs Itachi made to make his first set of shadow clones and was able to copy the technique almost instantly with his sharingan. His clones out numbered Itachi's which allowed them to finish off Itachi's clones. Keni would end up taking a detour due to exahustion before continuing his trip to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He would set up camp in a little town completely oblivious to the fact that one of Itachi's shadow clones had survived and was still very much following him.

Keni would shake his head as he snapped himself out of the flashback before getting to his feet as he began making his way further into his hideout and as his body vanished into the darkness he would say "Don't you worry Itachi, I will turn your dream into a reality but first there is someone I have to take care of."


	4. A Shinobi's Word

(Shippuden)

A few days had passed since Keni's battle with Tobi and Kisame . Luckily the days that followed were a little peaceful and uneventful allowing him to catch up on some much needed rest. During one of his daily naps Keni would awake to a sudden earthquake or so he thought.

"What the hell was that?"

A second explosion would go off causing the entire hideout to rattle but luckily this time Keni would be able to pin point the origin of the explosion and with that he'd leap out of the ground suddenly appearing in a clearing deep in the forest. With little to no hesitation he would take off at an alarming speed as he rushed towards the Hidden Leaf Village which seemed to be where all the commotion was coming from. In mere seconds Keni would swoop into the Village and post up on a rooftop as he looked on to see the chaos and destruction that was taking place in the village. Keni would attempt to keep his composure just as Itachi had taught him and he was doing pretty well for what he was witnessing. He would find himself at a lost as he wasn't sure what he could do to help, this was a sight he'd never seen before. This wasn't a war it was a massacre and in hopes of keeping his calm and not losing himself to his emotions he begin to take a deep breathe and as he did he'd have a sudden flash back.

Clink, clink (sounds of Kunais clashing)

The two would finally land and as they did Itachi would raise his right hand as he said,

"That's good for now we should take a break."

"Oh come on, I can go for a little while longer!" replied Keni

"You might but I need a break, not to mention I should be heading back soon." Answered Itachi

Itachi would head over to the nearest chair and take a seat as he opened a bottle and began to administer his medication. Keni would walk over and grab a seat on the table as he watched Itachi administer his meds.

"You know it's been months since you approached me and told me the truth about the Uchiha massacre." Keni would lightly chuckle before continuing on, " I mean who would have thought that after our first encounter you'd become my Sensei." Said Keni

"Let's just be glad you didn't notice my last shadow clone other wise I wouldn't have been able to find you." Replied Itachi

"Hey Itachi, if you don't mind me asking, what's with the drugs? I mean I know you're dyeing and that you're in serious pain, so why are you prolonging it?"

"I have to die by Sasuke's hands if he is to become a hero of the Hidden Leaf Village and restore honor to our forsaken clan."

Keni would look down at the ground before staring back up at Itachi.

"Now there lies the question that his been on my mind from the time you told me the truth. Why did you spear my life? I mean if you already have Sasuke and this awesome plan already worked out then why train me, what is it that you want form me?" asked a very confused Keni

"The truth is Keni I speared your life more so because of who your parents were. Your mother believe it or not wasn't highly liked by the other members of the Uchiha clan and that was solely based on the fact that she was with a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village instead of with a fellow clan's man. They believed that she would relay information to Kakashi who at the time was a member of the ANBU Black Ops. Your mother didn't even know about the coup d'état that the entire clan had planned. That is how little they trusted her, and it was because of that reason and the fact that you have ties to the hidden leaf besides being an uchiha is the reason I speared you and your mother that night. As for Sasuke I can't train him because to do so would involve me telling him the truth about everything and I know my brother. He would not take it well, you see Sasuke is an avenger and if he was to find out the truth, I fear he would attack the Leaf Village out of loyalty to our clan. As for what I want from you Keni, if you remember correctly I promised to train you if you promised me two things. One if for any reason my plan fails and Sasuke continues down his destructive path, you will be needed to restore the uchiha clan as well as put a stop to my brother any means necessary. Second I want you to promise me that you will defend the hidden Leaf Village, I want you to fight along side the Hidden Leaf. You Keni you are my plan B, you are valuable because I truly believe that between you and Naruto Uzumaki, one of you will be able to save Sasuke or at least stop him if it comes down to it.." Itachi would say before getting up out of his chair and walking across the room

Keni would take Itachi's words to heart, it was shocking how much he had come to respect and treasure Itachi. So with that he'd leap off of the table and yell out,

"Hey Itachi, I vow on my life that I will carry on your will and that I will turn your dreams it a reality. That is my nindo!" expressed Keni

Itachi would suddenly stop walking mid stride as an image of Naruto Uzumaki popped in his head just as Keni had finished his little speech. Itachi would smile before saying

"I am glad to hear that but from now and until I die you must remain hidden. At the end of your training, I will teach you a jutsu created by your father. I'm sure it's something he would have wanted to pass down to you if you were with him."

Itachi would then start walking again and with int a few seconds he would vanish into the darkness as he was on his way back to the Akatsuki hideout as they had new orders to carryout. Even though Itachi would never show it he was happy on the inside knowing that he now had not one but two ninjas that were willing to fight for Sasuke even after his departure. (End of Flash Back)

Suddenly another explosion would go off instantly bringing Keni out of his flashback but now he had new found determination and conviction as that flash back reminded him what he stood for and he wasn't about to let that dream slip away, not now and certainly not ever. So now with his mind made up Keni would jump off of the roof and quickly leap into action.


	5. A World of Pein

(Shippuden)

Keni was leaping around the Leaf Village looking for any stragglers when he came across a Kakashi who was encased in rumble and debris from the forearms down and lying not to far from him was one of the six paths of Pein known as the Asura Path. Keni would rush over and begin shaking Kakashi as he said "Kakashi, Kakashi get up! Do you here me this is no time to be taking a break!" but to no avail. Kakashi was dead and there was nothing Keni could do about it at this point in time. Keni would begin to tear up a bit as his emotions began to flow, he not only lost his mother but his father as well and the worst part was that Kakashi died with out knowing that his only son was still alive. A single tear would roll down Keni's face and just before it rolled off his chin a gentle breeze would pick up and the tear would be swept away with the wind.

Keni would clear his throat and wipe away a tear before glancing over two see four immense summonings rampaging through the leaf village and as strong as the ANBU Black Ops were they looked as though they could use some help so with that that Keni shot off into that direction. Keni would land right in front of the ANBU Black Ops with his cloak dancing in the wind as he scoped out the scenario.

"Who is this guy?" Asked one of the ANBU Black Ops

"No idea, he's not from the leaf so he's probably with the Akatsuki." Said another ANBU

"I'm not with the Akatsuki; I'm actually here to help so pipe down and let's get down to business." Replied Keni

Keni would form two hand signs and suddenly kunais attached with explosive tags would appear in the spaces between in his fingers in both hands and almost instantly Keni would leap into the air and begin throwing them at the Giant Ox summoning. As soon as the bombs went off a ton of Keni shadow clones would appear causing the Giant Ox to tip over and as this happened the Animal Path of Pein would leap off of the Ox and soon enough the Giant Ox summoning would release. Keni would land on the rooftop and suddenly be struck by the wing of the Giant Drill-Beaked Bird sending him barreling into a near by building. Keni would almost instantly shoot up to the roof of the building just in time to see the Giant Drill Beaked bird swing back around for round two. Keni would smirk as the Giant Bird came hurling at him, at such an alarming speed. Keni wouldn't budge or do anything until the bird was close enough so that it wouldn't have a chance to avoid Keni's surprise attack. The bird was flying pretty low and at the last minute Keni would quickly perform a hand seal and as soon as he finished the sound of a thousand birds chirping could be heard. Keni would then launch himself at the bird as he yelled out, "Chidori!" slicing the bird straight through the middle before the summoning on the bird released. Keni would crack his knuckles but before he could relish in the fact that he took down the Ox and the bird, Keni would hear a faint scream, and as he turned his head to pin point the location he spotted another path of Pein gripping the throat of a little kid. So with no warning at all Keni would dash off of the building as he planned on putting a stop to this particular Pein.

The three ANBU would watch as Keni left and would be left in shock. They couldn't believe that Keni was able to take down two of the giant beasts so quickly and with such ease and if that wasn't bad enough they were even more shocked to see that Keni pulled off Kakashi's Lighting Blade. The Naraka Path of Pein was just about to kill the kid when a kick launched from Keni who was in mid air sent the Pein hurling into a wall.

"Thank you." Said the kid

"No problem. Now you need to get out of here as soon as possible." Replied Keni

The Naraka Path would just be getting out of the wall when Keni spotted him. Keni would pull out a norm kunai and take to his battle stance as he mumbled to himself, "Ok so one Pein is down, I left the animal path to the ANBU Black Ops so now the question is which path is this guy?" Keni would ask himself. The Naraka Path would soon rush after Keni and with that Keni would begin applying on the hurt as Naraka wasn't able to even lay a hand on him. Soon enough Keni would form hand signs as he used the Earth Release: earth corridor technique trapping the Naraka path in a cavern of earth with no way out. Keni would exhale as he was happy to have one of the Peins trapped but his enjoyment would be short lived after spotting another Pein heading for the Hokage Mansion.

"These guys are persistent!" Keni would say before heading off to the Hokage Mansion


	6. Identity Revealed

(Shippuden)

The Deva Path of Pain would have just landed on the rooftop of the Kage Mansion when Tsunade and her four ANBU Black Ops finally noticed him. Pain just glared into Tsunade's eyes before noticing the fixed amount of chakra focused in the balls of their feet.

"Where is Naruto? Is he here in the village or not?" Pain would ask

"As if I'd ever tell you damn thing about Naruto." Responded Tsunade

"Is that suppose to be the will of fire, look around you your village has fallen. Now maybe you and yours will understand pain. I seek peace but in order for true peace there must be pain."

"Well now, that just sounds like the ideal of a madman if you ask me." Keni would say just as he landed on the roof.

Keni would take a few steps forward as he was now just a few feet in front of Tsunade and her group as they now split their attention between Pain and the new comer, Keni. Pain would glare at Keni before saying,

"You are starting to become some what of an annoyance." Said Pain

"Good that obviously means I'm doing something right." Stated Keni

Pain would continue to glare at Keni as he looked highly familiar but Pain couldn't figure out why and neither could Tsunade or her ANBU who where all wondering just who Keni was and why they felt as though they know him from some where.

"It's time for judgment." Stated Pain

"Bring it on." Replied Keni

"I'll show you what happens when you challenge a god."

Pain would suddenly begin to use his Deva path as he attempted to try pulling Keni towards him. Keni would feel the pull and quickly plunged his feet into the Mansion rooftop as he focused chakra to the balls of his feet.

"It's no use; you shall not stall your judgment." Pain would say before strengthen the pull as he intend of pulling Keni towards him as he would them impale Keni with his chakra distorting rod.

Keni was trying hard to fight the gravitational pull to Pain but he knew that very soon his legs would give out to Keni quickly began forming hand signs and as he did he would lose his footing and be pulled towards Pain. Keni would have just finished his hand signs when the sounds of birds chirping would be heard.

"Let's see which one of us will blink first! Chidori!" Keni would yell as he extended his out jab just as he was in reach of Pain. It would be in that moment that Keni launched his chidori that and image of Kakashi launching his lighting blade would flash through Pain's head, the two were almost identical in there form and poster of attack not to mention the looks. Pain at the very last minute would release the pull as he just managed to avoid Keni's chidori jab, at the same moment Keni would feel the sudden drop in gravitational pull towards Pain and would attempt to dodge the rod that Pain was trying to impale him with. Keni would lower his left shoulder just in time to only have the rod knick his shoulder and causing a tear in his black and a very small cut. Keni would lean over landing on his hand as he attempted to launch a kick at Pain would blocked it with the rod and almost instantly Keni would push off the ground as he spinned launching another kick. Pain would counter this second kick using the technique Almighty Push.

Keni would be sent crashing into the floor as the force of the push rolled him all the way to the edge of the rooftop where he would have fallen if it wasn't for some quick thinking. You see just before Keni was about to fall of the rooftop he quickly focused on the chakra flow in his feet allowing him to stick to the edge of the rooftop hence preventing him from falling off. Keni would smirk as he uttered, "Five seconds." Keni would perform a summersault before landing in the exact same spot he was prior to being pulled in by Pain.

"I now know who you remind me of, it's so obvious. You're the spitting image of Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja." Pain would say

Tsunade was at a complete lost for words as she watched on based on everything that had just happened. Tsunade's eyes would open wider as though she had a revelation just as Pain made his comment about Keni resembling Kakashi. Tsunade felt utterly stupid at the fact that she her self didn't realize it. Now if that wasn't bad enough the slice in Keni's cloak and the fact that Keni was thrown across the floor would cause the cloak to drop to the floor revealing Keni's outfit and the Uchiha crest that was on the back of his shirt.

Tsunade's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of there sockets. The four ANBU would look at each other before glancing over at Tsunade. Tsunade was in complete shock and it would be then that she'd insist on knowing the young shinobi's identity.

"You young one, who are you?" Asked Tsunade

Keni wouldn't answer causing Tsunade to continue on, "I know you heard me, now as the fifth Hokage I demand you tell me who you are and why you have the uchiha crest on the back of your shirt!" Pain after hearing the part about Keni sporting the uchiha crest would begin to think. Pain remembered being told about another uchiha other than Sasuke who was rumored to be alive. It was also rumored that Itachi had taken care of the supposed uchiha which right now didn't seem to be the case. It was at this point in time Pain realized that Tobi's suspicions about Itachi were right. After all it couldn't be a coincidence that the person he was fighting now just happened to be an uchiha especially not after the massacre, so with that Pain realized that he was fighting the young uchiha that Kisame and Itachi had ran into six years ago.

"So you're the other uchiha." Said Pain

"I've been going by the name Keni Uchiha but my real name is Keni Hatake the son of Kakashi Hatake and Shitara Uchiha and I am here to protect Hidden Leaf Village."

At this point in time everyone other than Keni was on a whole other level of shock. No one on that rooftop had ever known or suspected that Kakashi Hatake had a son. This was quite the development and no one truly knew how take it but one thing was for sure things were just about to get interesting.


	7. Naruto's Arrival

(Shippuden)

Keni was on his guard as he glared back at the Deva Path of Pain. Pain wasn't to shock at the fact that Keni was alive after all he'd been warned by Tobi about Itachi's rumored treachery. Pain would glare into Keni's eyes and see what he thought was a blatant betrayal by Itachi Uchiha, on which he felt he had to rectify. Pain was bout to attack Keni but would be interrupted by the Human Path of Pain who would let him know that Naruto Uzumaki wasn't at the Hidden Leaf Village but at Mount Myōboku.

Konan and all the other Paths of Pain except for the Deva Path would be summoned out side of the Village Hidden in the leaves as the Deva Path of Pain was just about to get ready to launch what he would consider the finishing blow on Konoha. The Deva Path of Pain would begin to ascend from off the ground and almost instantly Keni would dig into his pockets as he grabbed a few kunais and tossed them Pain as he said, "Hey, who said I was finish with you!" Pain would simply block the Kunais using his Almighty Push technique. Three of the Kunais would shoot back directly at Keni's face but Keni using his right hand would catch them before the blades even got close to his face. The Deva Path of Pain would continue to ascend higher and higher as he got ready for the grand Finale. All the other Peins would collapse on the ground after Konan failed to persuade them against their previous decision and with that Konan would vanish as she made her way to Nagato.

Keni would clench his fist before turning around and walking past Tsunade and her four ANBU Black Ops only to have Tsunade grab his forearms as he she was only able to utter the words, "Did Kakashi know?" Keni would look at Tsunade's hand on his forearm before pulling away as he said, "No, he doesn't know about me. He thought I died along side my fellow clansmen." Ken would see that Tsunade was about to ask another question and with that he'd cut her off as he said,

"Look I know it's a big deal to you and all but I don't think you should be wasting your time asking me a million questions while Pain is planning who knows what."

After making his comment t Keni would leap off of the Hokage Mansion as he tried getting a better view of Pain's location in the sky which wasn't coming along very well due to how bright the sun was shinning and the fact that Pain was using it as a cover. Tsunade and her ANBUs would quickly follow suit as they also leaped off the Hokage Mansion racing across the rooftops trying to figure out Pain's next move.

Pain would look down at Konoha and say the words, "Now the world, will know PAIN!" before launching a massive Almighty Push that would cover and destroy the entire Leaf Village. Keni would be leaping from roof to roof before stopping as he felt something huge coming his way. Keni would look ahead to see buildings, debris, and dirt hurling in his direction. Keni would quickly perform a justsu as he leaped from the rooftop to the ground as he plunged himself into the earth. At this time Naruto, Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Gamahiro, Gamaken, and Gamakichi had just been summoned to Konoha by Shima. Naruto would appear in his Toad Sage mode and would witness the after math of Pain's destructions. Barley anything was left, the Leaf Village was no more. The Deva Path of Pain would spot Naruto and almost instantly all of the Pains would appear in front of Naruto and the toads. Tsunade would join Naruto on the battlefield only to be escorted off as Naruto made it very clear he didn't need any assistance. Naruto and Pain would soon enough be engaged in battle. As the fight continued on, Keni would emerge out of the earth and witness the monumental battle going on between Naruto and Pain. Keni would fold his arms as he watch on with a smirk. Keni would have a flash back of Itachi talking to him a couple days before his fight with Sasuke.

"Keni I have entrusted Naruto to bring back Sasuke, my hope is that Naruto can lead Sasuke out of the darkness. Though should he fail it will be up to you Keni to do whatever it takes should Sasuke ever find out the truth and attack the Hidden Leaf Village. Together I believe you and Naruto are capable of great things." Said Itachi

"I understand why Naruto is so important but I'm just an Uchiha, Itachi. I doubt there's much I can do compared to a Jinchūriki." Joked Keni

"You may not see it yet Keni, but you are different than any other Uchiha that has come before you. I just hope you realize it in time."

Keni would suddenly snap out of the flash back in time to continue witness the monumental battle taking place between Naruto and Pain.

"Come on Naruto, take this guy out." Keni would say just as Naruto launched his rasenshuriken at Pain.


End file.
